Don't Look Back
by ShadowFacade
Summary: He was fire. She was ice. He hated her. She walked away. Yet somehow, fate made their paths cross again.
1. Characters

Hello readers! Welcome to my story!

Let's get on with it.

Mikan Sakura - Cold and rude but cares about her close friends and family. She's dating Akito Hurata. Allice: Nullification, S.E.C, Manipulation (you'll learn more about that), and Legendary.

Natsume Hyuuga - Cold but cares about only a few of his close friends. Alice: Fire.

Hotaru Imai - Stoic but cares about Ruka and Natsume. Alice: Invention.

Ruka Nogi - Sweet and cares about his friends. He's dating Hotaru. Alice: Animal Phermones.

Kokoyomi (Koko): - Micheivous and funny. Alice: Mind Reading.

Akito Hurata - Sweet but has the ability to be stoic and cold. He's dating Mikan. Alice: Ice.

Alex Hinamori - Cheerful but cold at times. Alice: Death.

Yuri Hayama - Cheerful and sweet. Alice: Blood-Bending.

Yuki Hayama - Cold but sweet. Sister of Yuri. Alice: Fire.

Rei (Persona) Sakura - Mikan's long lost brother. Teacher of the D.A. Alice: Death

Youchi Sakura - Mikan's younger brother, Alice: Ghosts

That's it for now. I'll update again soon.

Click dat reveiw button and I'll give you a cookie.


	2. I

I'm sorry I take a long while updating xD School problems suck. I promise I'll try and be updating at least once/twice a week :)

Disclaimer: I don't own GA.

* * *

I hate this.

Yes, I, Mikan Sakura, hates something. It's not impossible, ne? I hate my "friends". I hate this damned school. And I hate my facade, curse Rei and his smartness. After punching my alarm clock, I got up and got dressed. I put my hair up in those childish pig-tails and practiced all my smiles for class. I looked at the clock, "10:58, perfect, almost late" Ithought. "Now or never" I said to myself as I burst out of the room running like a complete idiot. I slowed down a tad when I saw Natsume and made sure to trip right in front of him.

"Nice to see you today, Pandas." He smirked.

3.

2.

1.

"HENTAI!" I screamed while everyone stared at me. "God, do all 14 year olds act like this?" I thought to myself, mentally groaning. I continued racing back to class, ignoring Natsume on the way. I stopped suddenly when I saw the class room. "Ok, prepare yourself." I said to myself.

"OHAYO!" I screamed cheerfully to the rest of the class. "Ohayo, Mikan-chan" I heard Ruka say. I smiled, "At least he's not a complete ass" I thought. I scanned the room. "HOTARU!" I said, running to her, preparing to get hit by that stupid gun of hers. "BAKA BAKA BAKA" I heard as I slammed into a wall. "Itai..." I whined.

"It's your fault for trying to hug me, baka." Hotaru said emotionlessly as she went back to tinkering on whatever stupid invention she was doing. "With friends like these, who the fuck needs enemies" I thought, sneering at her in my mind. I headed back to my seat as Natsume walked in. I gave him my fake smile. "Ohayo, Natsume-kun!". He looked at me with no emotion. "Hn." He replied. "Such a pathetic excuse for a human" I thught. Just then, Jinno decided to walk in. "Sit down class." He said. "Now, we will be talking about blah blah blah" I heard as I started to tune him out like always.

"SAKURA MIKAN." I heard him roar. "Answer this problem right now, if your puny little brain can." He sneered. I looked at the question. "100 x 900 is 90,000. Duh." I thought. "Um..Um..100?" I said, scratching my head like I didn't know the answer. "Wrong, Sakura. As always. Sometimes, I wonder how you even got into this school. Your a pathetic excuse for an Alice. You should just get out right now before your friends realized how worthless you are." He said.

Crack.

"Nobody thinks that...right guys?" I said looking around.

Natsume was sleeping, although I know he heard everything. He did nothing.

Hotaru ignored me and went back to her invention.

"Mikan-chan is none of that!" I heard Ruka say.

All of my other "friends ignored me.

Crack.

Crack.

Crack.

And it shattered.

"**Shut the hell up, Jinno."**


	3. II

I'm so nice, I'm updating again today B). Yeah no, this is just in case I can't update again this week. So here it is!

I still don't own GA. :(

~Recap~

**Crack.**

**Crack.**

**Crack.**

**And it shattered. **

**"Shut the hell up, Jinno."**

* * *

"What did you say, Sakura?!" He said angrily. "Aw, I never knew you were deaf, Jin-Jin~" I sneered. "I said, Shut. The. Hell. Up." I said with a dark laugh. "What? Can't beleive Mikan Sakura just said that? Well, I did. I'd love if you'd do it." I said with a defiant look on my face. He proceeded to point his lightning rod at me.

"She's done for." I heard the whispers go through the class. I saw the lightning coming towards me, and pointed my hand at it as it immediatly disappeared. "H-How?" Jinno stammered. I laughed my dark laugh again. "Sorry Jin-Jin~ Looks like your the pathetic excuse for an Alice." I said as I sent the lighning energy back at him. He fell to the floor in pain, twitching. "Anyone else wanna try me?" I said with no emotion. Everyoone was now looking at me fearfully, except Natsume and Hotaru, who were just staring. "I'm only sparing one of you. Ruka, stand up." I said softly. Ruka stood up and looked at me to see if I was mad. "It's ok Ruka. Come." I smiled a small, true smile. He walked up and stood beside me. "Now, everyone else, I ask you kindly to fuck off." I said as I grabbed Ruka's hand and walked out of the class.

~Hotaru's POV~

What did that idiot just do now? Well, like I care. I wonder why I was friends with her in the first place.

~Natsume's POV~

Tch. Annoying idiot. Although, I'm scared of her laugh...

~Mikan's POV~

I stopped when I got to my Uncle Kazu's office. Yeah, he took over GA after the ESP's events. I knocked. "Come in!" I heard him say. I opened the door and saw Rei was there too.

"What is this all about..?" I heard Ruka whisper to me. "You'll find out soon." I said back. He nodded.

"Good morning, Uncle." I said and bowed my head a little. "Hello Mikan, what brings you here?" He said curiously. "I'd like to transfer to Alice Academy America, with Ruka Nogi." I said, pointing at Ruka. "But Mikan..why?" He asked sadly. "Let's just say, somethng happend here and I'd like to also train all my alices." "AliceS?" Ruka asked, surprised.

"Well, yes, I'll explain that for you, Ruka." Uncle Kazu said.

"Mikan happens to have four main alices. You already know of her Nullification. But you see, Mikan also posses the S.E.C alice, the Manipulation alice, and the Legendary alice." He said. "Wait, Uncle Kazu, what are the two last alices?" I said, shocked. I never knew I had those.

"Well Mikan, Ruka, let's start with the Manipulation Alice first. The Manipulation Alice means that Mikan can control anything. Shadows, objects, the list goes on and on. It's a very rare alice, and very special. You can harness it with any use at all, whether good or bad. It goes with the Legendary Alice, because the legendary alice means you have every single alice in the world. However, you have to train it, so AAA is the best place." He finished.

"Wow, I'm like a ninja!" I giggled but stopped when I realized what I was doing. Uncle chuckled too, "I suppose you are. Are you and Ruka sure about this?" He questioned.

"I'm very sure. Ruka?" I asked. "I'll go where ever Mikan-chan goes." He said determined. "Thanks...Ruka-pyon." I smiled a small, true smile. He smiled back at me. "You two have my permission." Uncle said. "Thanks Uncle Kazu" I said as I hugged him. I noticed Rei had stayed quiet the whole time. "It's ok Rei, you can visit us anytime." I said grinning. Rei looked at me as his lips curled into a smile. "I know." He said. "Well, better go pack!" I said, grabbing Ruka's hand and walking out.

~Rei (Persona)'s POV~

I stared at Uncle Kazu. "Uncle, why didn't you tell Mikan all about her Legendary Alice and Manipulation Alice?" I questioned. "She'll find out soon enough by herself." He said, going back to work.

I sure hope he's right.

~Mikan's POV~

Goodbye, damned to hell GA. Hello, Alice Academy America!

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Needs to be longer? Shorter? Review.

Click the button and I shall give you a bunny.


	4. III

Today was the day we were leaving.

Me and Ruka grabbed our luggages and waited for my Uncle to get here. He did come after about five minutes, although he brought Narumi with him. Fuck him.

"WAHHH! MY MIKAN-CHAN IS LEAVING!" Narumi wailed.

I was annoyed. "Shut up, gaytard. You can see us anytime." I said.

"I know...but..." he replied, his aura growing dark and sad.

I sighed and patted his head. "You always be my "father", Narumi" I said, smiling a little again. He tryed to hug me, but I sent him flying in the wall, anime style.

Ruka looked at me. "Are you ready to go, Mikan-chan?" he said.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said stoic.

I saw the limo pull up and the driver open the doors for us to go to the airport.

I looked back at Gakuen Alice one more time and whispered, "Goodbye...". I got into the car with Ruka.

~Nobody's POV~

Narumi walked back to class with a gloomy aura. His students looked at him and all thoughts went around the room. "What's wrong with the gaylord?", "Thank God he's not wearing frills today". Someone raised their hands. "What's wrong, Narumi-sensei?" they said. Narumi looked down. "D-Did you hear Mikan-chan us leaving us?" He said teary-eyed.

Words were heard around the room.

"Thank goodness that annoying bitch is gone!"

"Yay! The brat is gone! Now I can spend more time with Natsume-sama!"

"I hope she burns in hell!"

Koko's head started hurt (because of all the thoughts about Mikan) as he excused himself from the room. Little did they know, Koko had talked to Mikan just before she left.

_~Flashback~_

_"Koko, I have to go."_

_Koko was not in class in the time that Mikan had blown up, and had not heard of the news that she had changed._

_"But Mikan-chan! You said we'll always be friends forever!"_

_"We will. Always in spirit. Remember that." She said, giving him a long hug._

_"I will, Mikan Sakura. I'll wait for you forever."_

_~End Flashback~_

Koko sat on his bed and whispered "Goodbye, Mi-chan...".

~Mikan's POV~

"We will be landing in five minutes everyone!" I heard the flight attendent say.

I sighed happily. Ruka had been snoring the the whole flight.

"Oi, Ruka, wake up" I nudged him. "Time to go" I said, getting annoyed.

He woke up a tad and looked at me with a cute expression (I do not like him.) and said, "Oh, Hi Mikan-chan" he yawned.

"Hi to you too" I said, hitting him on the head. "Wake up, everyone is leaving" I said as I got up and started walking out of the plane.

"Hey...WAIT UP!" I heard him holler. I smiled a bit.

As soon as I got out, I heard someonen screaming my name.

I turned around.

No.

No.

Fuck no.

I saw a female version of Narumi squeezing and hugging me.

"MIKAN SAKURA! WELCOME TO ALICE ACADEMY AMERICA! I'm your teacher, Akira Hitani!" She squealed.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE! I am sooo gonna dress you up as a doll, my little sunshine!" I heard her say.

This is gonna be hell.

* * *

Hate it? Loved it? Review! :D

Btw, I am sooo sorry for being so slow in updating! One day I'll be like "Ok, let's update." and then I'll be lazy and not do it . I'll try amd be updating whenever I can.

Bye my little flowers! #NarumiMoment, #YesIJustUsedAHashtagOnFanfiction.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys! ^_^

**I know, I'm the worst updater, but listen 8D**

I've decided to make a sceduhule for myself so I wouldn't be making you guys wait all the time :P

I'll be updating this story 1-2 a week at most, and I'm starting another one that I think you guys will really enjoy :)

I'll be working on those two stories, and I'll be updating both of them today.

Chao! Um...Bonjour...Yeah, I only speak English.


End file.
